New Years surprise
by ginaromano2012
Summary: Just another Sherlock one shot. Sherlock and my OC jess


"Are you almost done?"I heard Mary shout from the lounge where she was currently sitting, fiddling with her phone or some other none sense. I smiled at myself in the mirror, setting the curling brush down. My auburn hair had loose, shiny waves and my face had the perfect amount of make-up on it. The mascara and eyeliner was just enough to make my hazel eyes really stand out. I put a tad bit of Chapstick on, so I'd have soft lips.

"Almost, Mary! I just need to put my dress on. Have you changed yet?" I shouted back, leaving the loo and flipping the light off on my way out. I turned left and went right to my room, straight towards my closet. I heard Mary get off the couch and saw her appear in the doorway seconds later. I grinned at her, she looked absolutely beautiful, even though she wasn't wearing her dress yet. Her bright blonde hair was twisted up and pinned with a lovely clip that had a shiny silver tinsel strand twisted in it.

Her make up was done a little bit heavier than my own, but suited her all the same. She had applied a blush and bright red lipstick, making her lips look even more pouty than they usually do. She shook her head no and held up the black bag containing her party dress. "Should I change now?" She asked, winking and wiggling her hips. I giggled, she was so goofy and it was just going to get worse as the night went on and the champagne went down. She didn't get drunk easily, but the second she got tipsy...well, John was in for it.

I nodded, "Yeah, you wanna see my dress?" I smirked, I had refused to let her see it until tonight. Mary nodded vigorously, bouncing up and down. I made a show of whipping it out of the closet and flourishing it around, smiling like Vanna White. Mary's eyes widened. "It's beautiful! It is going to look wonderful on you! Sherlock is going to love it! Love you!" She winked at the last part. I felt my cheeks heat up in pleasure. That's what I had hoped for when I bought it.

Mary changed into her dress, making me turn around while sue did so. she whistled when she wanted me to turn around. i gasped when I saw her in it. It was deep lavender in color with a form-fitting, spaghetti strap top and a skirt that reached her knees. She also put on a very cute pair of heels that were silvery and wrapped around her ankles. I grabbed her hands and swung them back and forth, squealing like a preteen. "Gorgeous! John will be speechless!" We giggled like school girls. "Go change into yours. Now!" She demanded, turning me around and pushing me a bit.

I shook my head in faux anger, then grabbed my dress and headed behind the changing screen (that Mary ignored, mind you). i pulled the bright red fabric over my head and felt the silky fabric brush against my thigh. It felt soft to the touch and fit like a dream. "Drum roll, please!" I chuckled as Mary took me seriously and started drumming on the wooden headboard of my four poster. I stepped out from behind the screen and did a twirl. Mary wolf whistled and fell back on the bed cackling. I shook my head at her wild antics and told her to sit up before she wrinkled her dress. She tsk and mumbled something about me mothering her too much.

"It's time to get going! But, before we leave go look at yourself in the full length mirror. I command it." Mary urged me as she stood up and donned her faux fur coat. I sighed and opened my closet door, turning towards the mirror inside. I gasped when I saw my reflection!My hair was a deep auburn and looked perfect, my makeup made my eyes stand out and twinkle. I shifted my weight as I slipped my black heels on. I turned my body so I could inspect my profile. The red dress showed just enough to be tantalizing, but not enough to be immodest. It fell to mid-thigh and the heels made my legs look extra long and lean. I smiled, I didn't often dress up, so I was pleased I had pulled it off.

I smiled and all but skipped after Mary, hurriedly putting my black peacoat on, as she headed out of my flat and into the cold, January winds. She hailed a cab, while shivering. "What is it about New Years parties? I mean, seriously. We must dress likes this," at that she motioned towards her bare legs, " to be in weather like this." She waved her arm around her as the snow swirled down to the ground, flakes getting caught in her hair, making her look even more beautiful. A cab pulled up and we climbed in, giving him the address and smiling at each other, excited.

I giggled as Sherlock pulled me closer, his hands on my lower back, and whispered in my ear. We had been dancing all night, to my surprise. Sherlock just seemed to want to be close to me, which was awful sentimental for Sherlock, though welcome. I blushed as he pulled me yet closer and kissed my neck. "I love you." I heard him mumble under his breath. I couldn't help but smile. " I love you too, Sherlock." A rare smile graced his angelic features, making me smile. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but I couldn't help it, he was just being so affectionate. I was going to milk this as much as possible. I stood on my tiptoes, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Someone tapped me, offering me a tray of champagne that I gracefully accepted, handing one to Sherlock as well. The waiter smiled, saying "Count down is starting anytime now!" I nodded, gratefully. Sherlock pulling me close again, seeing as i had stepped back, kissing my cheek. The music slowed and I saw Mary and John goofily dance past. "Ladies and gentleman, the countdown is starting now!" Someone announced loudly over the PA system, earning a few tipsy cheers.

Sherlock grabbed my hand and drug me through the crowd, heading for a door at the back of the room. "10!" I glanced behind myself, tripping as I tried to follow Sherlock, and saw Mary and John on the balcony, holding one another. "9!" The crowd shouted, Sherlock sped up. I tripped again. Stupid heels, I thought. "7!" They cried again. I tugged on Sherlock's hand, insisting he stop. He stopped, quirking an eyebrow at me, questioningly. "6!"

I tugged my black heels off and put them in one hand. Grabbing sherlocks hand again and running after him. He chuckled like a kid, a goofy grin donned upon his face. "5!" I wonder where we are going, i thought to myself, didn't he want to countdown? He opened the heavy door and held it for me, bowing dramatically. I strode through and curtsied. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, letting the door slam behind us, looking into my eyes, his eyes twinkling. "4!"

Sherlock stopped his Uncharacteristic cuddling session and pulled me after him once more, heading down the hall. "3!" I could hear the cheers and music. "2!" Sherlock pulled me aside, by a floor-to-ceiling window. The snow fall was beautiful lit by the street lights. I gasped as he suddenly pulled me near and looked into my eyes. Love was written all over his face. My face flushed and I looked down at my feet, a sudden bout of shyness flooding over me. Sherlock put his fingers under my chin and tilted my face so that I was eye-to-eye with him. I tried conveying all the emotions that were swirling within me with my eyes, hoping he would understand.

"1!" Sherlock whispered it and pulled me to his lips. I wasn't sure if the fireworks were from the celebration of a new year or from the kiss. Fireworks from a kiss made sense in my foggy mind. My mind had shut down as I twisted my fingers in his dark hair, pulling myself nearer, until I was pressed against him. He groaned and pushed me against the wall, lightly. He pulled away from me (far too soon for my liking) and smiled, looking pale and breathless, a light pink on his cheeks. I gasped for breath and grinned. "Happy new year, love."


End file.
